mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 14
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 14 ist die 14. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der zweite Teil der Spiritus Ex Machina Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Spiritus ex Machina" Part Two: It's pandemonium as the Emerald Spears extremist group has taken everyone at the A.R.T.S. hostage! It's up to Mega Man and Rush to lead Elec Man, Pharaoh Man and Quake Woman to save the day! Meanwhile, Dr. Wily attempts to awaken the power of the mysterious Ra Moon. First, Do No Harm Um Harvey Greenleaf von seinem Vorhaben abzulenken versuchen Dr. Light, Dr Cossack und Dr. LaLinde eine Konversation zu beginnen, während Mega Man versuchen soll, seine Freunde zu finden und die plazierten Bomben der Emerald Spears ausfindig zu machen. Da Rock und Tempo wegen ihrer Programmierung, Menschen nichts anhaben zu dürfen, gegen sie machtlos sind, müssen sie einen anderen Plan einschlagen, um die Soldaten aufzuhalten. Währenddessen wollen Roll und Kalinka, die sich hinter einem Blumentopf in der Halle der Ausstellung verstecken, einen Ausweg suchen und Dr. Cossak mit einem Handy erreichen, müssen jedoch fliehen, da sie entdeckt werden. Elec und Pharaoh Man versuchen derweil andere Roboter unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die ihren Herren nach draußen nachlaufen wollen, werden jedoch von Simone Miller mit Gewalt dazu gedrängt, sich zu benehmen und keine Unruhe zu stiften. Später können die Roboter in einer Gruppe bestehend aus Elec Man, Mega Man, Pharao Man, Rush und Tempo, zusammenfinden und sich aufmachen, die Bomben aufzuspüren und zu entschärfen. Xander Payne änderte hinter Harveys Rücken den Plan, da er es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen kann, dass so weiche Saiten aufgezogen wurden. Im Kontrollzentrum bringt er Harvey zu Fall und übernimmt das Kommando. In den Lanfront Ruins kann sich Ra Moon Zugang zu den Informationen von Dr. Wilys Rechner verschaffen und Quick Man wiederbeleben, sowie auch die anderen Robot Master. Shadow Man wird in den Ruinen gefunden. Obwohl Wily von den wieder online geschalteten Robot Masters gewarnt wird, dass Ra Moon die Kontrolle über die Lage habe, verzichtet Dr. Wily nicht auf einen Rückzug. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man **Rush *Roll *Elec Man *Dr. Light *Dr. Cossack **Kalinka **Pharaoh Man *Dr. LaLinde **Tempo *Emerald Spears **Alexander "Xander" Payne **Harvey Greenleaf **Theo Payne **Simone Miller *Dr. Wily **Quick Man **Heat Man **Shadow Man **Needle Man **Metal Man **Flash Man **Wood Man **Crash Man **Air Man **Bubble Man **Magnet Man *Ra Moon *Mettaur *Blader Trivia *Die Robot Master von Dr. Wily aus Mega Man 2 werden wie auch im Spiel Super Adventure Rockman von Ra Moon wiederbelebt. Dadurch spielt dieses Spiel in der Mega Man Comic Chronologie vor Mega Man 3. *Auf Seite 14 fragt Roll, was Kalinka gerade vorhabe, worauf sie meint, dass sie sich gerade ein Video auf YouToo anschaut. Eine Parodie der YouTube-Plattform. *Auf Seite 15 erfährt man, dass Heat man auf seinem Rücken eine Wärmeregelung besitzt. *Shadow Man stammt aus dem Spiel Mega Man 3, wird dort jedoch von Dr. Wily gebaut und nicht in den Ruinen aufgefunden. *Auf Seite 16 wird klar, dass sich Flash Man an die Geschehnisse der The Return of Dr. Wily Saga erinnern kann. Deshalb spricht er nicht mit Quick Man, da jener ihn offline schaltete. Leseprobe MegaMan14Page1.png|Seite 1 MegaMan14Page2.png|Seite 2 MegaMan14Page3.png|Seite 3 MegaMan14Page4.png|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 14 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics